blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 107
is the 107th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the crowd cheers, Julius Novachrono announces that since they have finished with the ceremony, the king will be taking the stage. Asta wonders about the king and asks Yuno, who also has no idea. As Augustus Kira Clover XIII takes the stage, he thinks about how loud the crowd should cheer for him. The king tells Julius not to stand so close to him since he needs to stand out, and Julius steps aside. The king greets the crowd and introduces himself. The crowd calmly cheers, so Augustus yells at them and explains that he is the top of the kingdom. The crowd just thinks about how the Magic Emperor should be the king, while Julius tells Augustus to calm himself. Augustus thinks about how he hates Julius for hogging all the popularity, and how he cannot tolerate the Golden Dawn ranking first again over a squad that has a member of the royal family in it. Plotting to gain back the people's support, Augustus announces that they have located the headquarters of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, which shocks the crowd. Augustus declares that they will on the offensive and will create a squad called the Royal Knights, made of the best of the Magic Knights. He also announces that in one week they will be holding an exam for all the Magic Knights and only those that pass may join the squad. Augustus then says that the Royal Knights will take down the Eye of the Midnight Sun, and the crowd cheers loudly for the king. As Augustus listens to all their cheers, he thinks about how Julius did all the work but he has taken it all for himself. Asta suddenly questions why the king is the one choosing when the Magic Knights respect the Magic Emperor and the squad captains more than the king. Augustus is speechless, while Asta and Yuno discuss if they have ever heard of the king doing anything. Asta then says that even though the king has amazing magic power, the king has done nothing for the people. Asta finishes his comments about how he feels that the king, and Yuno points out the awkward situation and Jack the Ripper laughs. Augustus orders for them to be executed, but Julius steps in and asks Augustus to forgive them since they can become shields one day to protect Augustus's life. Julius also says that Augustus should not use his power so brashly since it will make it less honorable. Julius then announces to the crowd that he too has great expectations for the Royal Knights. Nozel Silva, Jack, and Rill Boismortier consider how to use the exam to better their squads. As the crowd cheers for the Magic Emperor, Augustus curses Julius for his popularity. After the ceremony Asta and Yuno meet with Julius and apologize for what happened. Julius then tells them that the Royal Knights will be a good chance for them to reach greater achievements. He also reminds them that they are still rookies and to stay humble and keep pushing forward since he will be waiting for them, which Asta and Yuno says that they will do. As Asta and Yuno leave, Asta says that he will enter the exam, and Yuno tells Asta not to cry if he is the only one that gets in. Asta responds that he will not cry since he will pass and defeat the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Asta then thinks about how he will first have to master his new power in order to get in. Suddenly both Asta and Yuno hear Leopold Vermillion's name being called and see the Crimson Lion get punched in the face. The new captain scolds the squad for coming in fifth place. She also declares that she will kill them all and not give them the chance to be killed during a mission. Asta panics while Yuno calmly looks on. Events *Star Awards Festival *The Hot Spring Training Camp Magic and Spells used References Navigation